Falling OUT of Love
by DandelionAmongTheRoses
Summary: 'cause everything that falls, breaks.


"**I gave you my heart. You gave me your lies."**

**A/N: Ola! This is a sequel to my previous story *insert link here*. Most scenes are written in Mikan's POV aaaaand hope you like it. :) **

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own GA and its astounding characters… **

**FALLING OUT OF LOVE**

Written by Eschewwsme143

**-x-**

**-MIKAN SAKURA'S POV-**

**I woke up with the sound of the birds chirping outside my window. The warmth of the gentle breeze touched my skin as I opened the glass door leading to the veranda. The sun is at its full but it looked like its rays won't mean any harm to anyone…**

**Many changes happened for the past 4 years of my life and I confess that it was not like what I have originally planned. I looked at my room and scanned the area; a lot had also happened among the four corners of that place. Papers and documents were scattered on the floor. My laptop was left open with a bag of chips and several drinking bottles beside it. My table was messy and some used clothes were even piled up near the closet. **

_**Ring. Ring.**_

**I looked at the caller ID and smiled as I answered the call.**

"**Permy?" I squealed. It was more of a statement rather than a question.**

**She scoffed. "Still not dropping the nicknames, Mikan?" **

**I ignored her comment and chuckled a bit. "Well, what's for the sudden call?"**

"**Why, Mikan. Is it already forbidden to call a friend who was promoted as secretary and forgot to tell her girlfriends? **

_**Oops. **_**"Who told you that?" **

"**Hotaru has her sources, stupid."**

***insert face-palm here* Of course her one-of-a-kind best friend would know that. She was Hotaru Imai for shouting out loud. **_**The**_** Hotaru Imai!**

"**I'm sorry, Permy. I was gonna call the both of you-"**

"**Explain for yourself later. We're at Sweet Anna's. Now get your ass right here, pronto. Bye!"**

**Well, I was already planning to tell them the news. It just went off my mind for the past few days. You couldn't blame me. I am working my ass off since God-knows-when. At least it paid off well. I was promoted for during my job perfectly…**

**Sweet Anna's was a haven full of sweets. They sell delicious cakes and pastries here. Our high school friend, Anna, owns this. We have been regular customers in this shop for a long time already since it was just a 10-minute walk from my place. Hotaru lives nearby and Sumire wouldn't really mind spending money in going anywhere. Also, reunions and random celebrations from our batch are being held here.**

"**Yo! Here!" Sumire waved her hand when I entered the shop.**

**I sat at the chair beside her.**

**Anna, in her very cute pink maid outfit with frills, approached us. **

"**What would the three of you like to order?" She said.**

"**I'd have Set 3." I replied.**

**Anna smiled. "Oh, your regular order. That would be three slices of strawberry cake, two chocolate muffins, a slice of lasagna and medium-sized iced tea."**

**I smiled back at her. "Yes, please. Thanks!"**

"**What about you, Permy?" She said as she then, turned to Sumire.**

"**What's with that nickname, Anna? Move on, people! Drop that 'Permy-thing'." Sumire cringed. **

**Anna and I laughed. Hotaru had a grin on her face. Oh, how we really love to tease this girl. And to add more to the 'damage'-**

"**I heard Koko's going out with another hot chick, Permy." Anna told her."Knowing you, I bet you already know about this news.**

**She scoffed. "So what?"**

"**So… what are you gonna do about it?" Mikan asked her.**

**There was a long silence before she managed to answer. "Nothing."**

**Anna and I looked at each other. That was the very first time the great Sumire Shouda decided to do nothing about Koko's relationship with other women. Don't get the wrong idea, they aren't together. Usually, Sumire would mess up most of Koko's dates. Obviously, she likes him. And he likes her back. Everybody knows except the both of them. This girl's pride is too high to admit that and he is also quite stubborn when it comes to Sumire. **

**To cease the awkward atmosphere after hearing Sumire's reply, "Anna, I'd have my usual." Hotaru spoke first**

**Anna, who seemed to pull herself from what happened, faced Hotaru. "Ah.. Yeah. The usual… Sumire?" She said as she tried to smile.**

"**I'd have Set number 1." She replied, trying to sound okay.**

"**Okay. Please wait for a while as I prepare your orders." Anna beamed at the three before she went back to the kitchen.**

**As our orders were served, our previous talk was easily forgotten. Sumire started to talk about clothes and make-up and boys. Heh, so Permy-ish. Hotaru was as silent as ever and only made side-comments on our conversation. The next thing, Sumire had been asking some question about my work.**

**You know, my life had been in chaos ever since the day I found out that my boyfriend was cheating on me. That was my downfall and thanks to my friends, I was able to divert my attention. Everything seems fresh as memories of a certain raiven-haired guy flooded my mind again. I shook that thought off. The past is certainly not a good place to stay anymore.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Hello! Earth to Mikan, hey hey hey!" Sumire said as she frantically waved her hand in front of me.**

**Thanks to that, I snapped back to reality. "Uh, what were you saying again?"**

"**I asked you the possibility of us finding Atlantis, you idiot."**

"**Uhm, seriously?"**

**Hotaru sipped her cola as she faced the both of them. "Pay attention for once, baka. No wonder people take advantage of you." She blabbered.**

**They felt silent for a moment until Mikan spoke. "I was paying attention. I was just thinking about work."**

"**Work? Mikan, the sole purpose of us asking you here is to take your mind off work. It's your day-off, girl. You've been working and working and working all days of your life. It's high time for you to loosen up a bit. Relax!" Sumire replied as she too sipped her iced tea. "You're so lucky to be friends with us." She murmured.**

**I smiled at them. Of course I couldn't get angry at Hotaru or Sumire. The three of us are perfect each other. Also, we share the same fate about being boyfriend-less. Well, Sumire flirts occasionally. Hotaru doesn't care at all. **

_**Boys could wait –**_**Hotaru would often tell us. **

**After consuming all of the food, Permy got a call from her office about some glitches so she left us first. Hotaru had nothing else to do so she decided to tag along with me.**

"**Where to?" She asked me.**

**We decided to take a walk at the park. We talked about this and that. I was quite glad that she was actually having a real conversation with me. Though, I do more of the talking and she does the listening part.**

**We were seated at one of the park benches while watching the children run around the place. I smiled as I remembered how we used to play there before. **_**Time surely passes by.**_

**I spotted an ice cream vendor nearby and being the sweet-lover that I am, went to buy some for me and Hotaru; chocolate for me and vanilla for my best friend.**

**After handing my payment, I went back to Hotaru –who was now busy talking to a guy.**

**A guy. Yes, a guy. Hotaru freaking Imai is talking to a guy with blond hair.**

_**Wait. A blonde?**_

**I approached them and right then, the blond boy faced me.**

"**Mikan!"**

**I felt like I drowned at his gaze. He suppressed a small smile but his eyes showed an emotion more than happiness. His blond hair was blown by the air as it shined under the beam of the sun. **

"**Ruka!" **

**He stood up and gave me a friendly hug. Ruka Nogi, also one of our former classmates, had grown into a very striking young man. He left for France right after our graduation. He is now featured in many magazines as a very successful pastry chef in France and has his own several chains of restaurants in the world. **

**Despite the fame and everything, Ruka was still the same person Mikan knew. Ruka would often call her and Hotaru, but he never mentioned his arrival until now.**

"**I thought you're staying there for another month?" I asked after we were settled at the benches.**

**He grinned. "Well, I managed to solve the restaurant's problem earlier that's why I decided to take my well-deserved break in advance." **

"**Why didn't you tell us if that's the case?"**

"**I want to surprise you guys… Surprise!" He said as he mustered a smile on his face showing his perfect set of white teeth. **

**I laughed. Ruka also laughed. Hotaru being Hotaru just smiled a little. Ruka brought us chips and soda as he endlessly talked about his life in France, his resto's, and his pet bunny. **

"**By the way, Ruka. Where are you staying here?" Hotaru suddenly asked, interrupting Ruka in his monologue about how much carrots his pet eats.**

"**We're staying at a hotel-"**

"**We?" Hotaru asked him suspiciously.**

**Ruka gulped. "W-with a friend. Of course, you don't know that friend. I met this friend in France and he- I mean, this friend decided to have a vacation here we arrived here together a-and-"**

"**Is this certain friend of yours, a boy perhaps?" Hotaru asked him.**

"**Of course! Yeah, he's a guy. A guy friend. A boy, a man." He stammered.**

"**Okay, Nogi. We got it." Hotaru said as she stood first though finding Ruka quite apprehensive. She dismissed that thought.**

**NORMAL POV**

**The next morning, Mikan received a bouquet of flowers and a basket of fruits when she arrived home after her daily jog. She found a not behind the neatly-arranged red roses.**

_**Good morning, my tangerine. How have you been? Hope to see you soon. **_

**She looked confused upon getting such an unusual gift after ages. Well, most of her suitors express their so-called love for her by e-mails or by sending her odd love quotes. This one's new.**

**She brought it inside and prepared herself for work.**

"**Good morning, Ms. Sakura." The company's head guard greeted her. She smiled and as about to greet him too when he handed her a small envelope and a box covered with a pink polka-dot patterned wrapper.**

**Puzzled, she looked at it and saw her name written in the back part of it. It was neatly-written in the center. The envelope looked quite expensive and fragrant. She thanked the guard and decided to open the envelope and the present once she's inside.**

**She sat down and was about to open the envelope but her boss, Tsubasa, called her for an emergency. The letter was left in her desk. She just got back to her table by lunchtime. She saw the letter and opened it.**

**Another note was written.**

_**Hello, tangerine. I've sent some presents this morning. I hope you've liked those. **_

_**P.S. I hope you'd like what's in the box. It took me time to think of what I should give you today but I know you'd like what's inside. :)**_

**She opened the box. Inside was a pack of howalon and some heart-shaped candies. She smiled. Who knows someone would still remember her obsession with these sweets.**

**That afternoon, she got another note when she arrived home. **

_**Will you dine with me tonight? I'll send my driver to your place at 7. **_

_**I hope you won't decline.**_

**Here goes nothing. Sooner or later, she has to meet this someone. Maybe now's the right time. **

**Mikan took a quick bath and prepared herself. Light make-up would work. She wore the dress she bought a week ago from France. **

**At exactly 7pm, her doorbell rang. She was guided by a chauffeur towards the car. 5 minutes or so, they arrived at a very fancy restaurant.**

**There was no one inside, maybe that man booked the resto for the rest of the night. He must be filthy rich.**

**She was guided towards the balcony of the restaurant with full view of the city. It was very romantic and perfect and magical… Then, **

"**Hi."**

**She turned around and found a very familiar man. His piercing crimson eyes were looking directly at her. **

**Mikan was dumbfounded and stayed silent for a while. **

**Staring at the man in front of her gave her a very nostalgic feeling she felt years ago.**

"**Let's seat." He spoke once again. His voice was still the same.**

**Mikan tried her best to be still even though her knees felt wobbly and anytime now, she might fall off her balance. No words tried to escape her mouth as she stared at the man before her. The man he fell in and out of love with.**

"**H-how? Y-you." She said after a long run of silence.**

"**I came home with Ruka and I asked him about you." His response.**

"**You sent those letters?" **

**He looked down. "Yes. I was hoping you'd like those."**

"**Crap, Natsume. It was a bunch of crap coming from a jerk like you."**

"**I know I was wrong and I screwed everything up. Just give me a chance-"**

"**A chance? You had all the chances in the world, Natsume." She was mad. Scratch that. She was furious.**

"**I-"**

"**I gave you my heart. You gave me your lies. I can't live with that again, even with these broken pieces left. I just can't risk another heartache anymore."**

"**Mikan-"  
**

"**I'm sorry, Natsume. I can't do this."**

**That was her last words before she left him and ran out of the building. She hailed a cab and went home –teary-eyed and broken once again.**

**THAT'S IT. XD NO FLAMES PLEASE, R&R GUYS. THANKS FOR READING :)**


End file.
